Enjoying the Warmth
by nightnovice
Summary: It's been a few years Colin and Rory are celebrating Christmas with their child and holiday surprises, Sequel to 'Come in from the Cold'. Paring Rory and Colin written for #GilmoreGirlsChristmasChallenge


It's been a few years Colin and Rory are celebrating Christmas with their child and holiday surprises, Sequel to 'Come in from the Cold'. Paring Rory and Colin written for #GilmoreGirlsChristmasChallenge

 **Enjoying the Warmth**

The lights danced on the tree filling the room with a colorful glow. A plate with festive cookies and carrots sat by a tumbler of milk along with a note to say thank you in a careful child's scrawl. Rory sits in an over sized chair with her knees pulled to her chin enjoying the scene before her. She is feeling so safe and warm, watching Colin as he stacks gifts and nibbles a cookie.

"You don't have to eat them you know."she softly chided,"He's three he won't notice if the cookie jar has more cookies in it."

"I am just not interfering with the integrity of the event. This will probably be the first Christmas he really remembers."His tone became teasing as he handed her the tumbler."Drink this you need the calcium."

Rory's eyes went wide as she reached for the glass,"What do you think you know?"

"Come on hon, I knew when you were pregnant with Evan before you did, you thought he was gas." he chuckled as she sipped the milk.

"How do you know? I only just took a test this morning and Paris insisted on giving me an exam – talk about trauma." She shuddered.

"This from a woman who survived being shot in a war zone." He pulled himself from the floor and pulled her into his lap."Evan was just fine, he or she will be just fine too." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "I was there remember, when you lost the baby, I know what you went through, but then you got pregnant with Evan and it went beautifully, the doctor assured you any subsequent pregnancies would be fine. Don't worry it isn't good for you or the baby."

"I know, I just felt like I ..." he cut her off placing his finger across her lips.

"You have never been anything to me but all I ever wanted. I am so lucky you came into my life. That you let me take care of you, let me love and care for you and Evan and in the not too distant future; little – no-name. You do know Evan asked Santa for a brother or sister, he is going to be over the moon. Confidentially I was hoping for a baby soon too." He held her close and kissed her temple.

"How do you always know just what to say? When I realized I might be pregnant I thought; well I don't know what I thought. I'm just happy you're happy." She snugged into his chest."I am so happy I had that interview those years ago, you have been so much for me, my best friend, love of my life and father to my children. When I was a correspondent I never thought I would have any of this; after I was shot all I wanted to do was hide and Tristan encouraged me to come out of hiding, when I did I found you. It was the best thing that ever happened until we had Evan. I love you so much Colin, I hope you know that."

"Does Lorelai know?" he cuddled her caressing her arm as the cherry glow filled the room.

"No, I wanted to wait until tomorrow, I bought some little red booties and had them dated for next year; think she'll get the hint?" She smiled demurely and pulled herself off his lap and Proceeded to take a side bite of the carrot and crumble the remaining cookie piece, the glass was empty and she put her hand out for him to join her.

He followed her up the stairs to tuck her in for the night knowing morning would bring the delightful chaos only Christmas with a 3 year old and two Lorelai Gilmore's can bring.

RCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

The sun had not even whispered a kiss of light in the sky when Rory felt little hands on her shoulder.

"Mommy, mommy – wake up – WAKE UP! Santa came – he really came and he made a mess, but I promise to clean it up; can I use the vacuum?" Evan's little voice was enthusiastic.

'Mess, what mess?' Rory's sleepy brain pondered,"No sweetie, I'll get it and wait for me to wake daddy, what time is it?" she looked at the clock it read 4:55; she sighed inwardly.

"Daddy is up – I got him first, he said we could open presents when you were awake and now you are awake so we can open presents!" He tugged at her trying to remove her from the bed.

Rory groaned, "Evan, the sun isn't awake yet; can't we wait for the sun to come up?"

"Mommy, daddy said..."he began.

"Evan, I told you not to wake mommy, you were supposed to let her sleep." Colin plead with his son.

"No, it's okay, I will grab my robe and be right down; Colin please tell me there is coffee." She looked at him pleading.

"There is coffee and chicory – I know how much you love it with cinnamon at Christmas." He gave her a challenging smile.

Rory relented, "Fine, yummy Christmas chicory then – I'll be right down." She groaned and shooed the boys out so she could freshen up and add a touch of make up for the holiday photos, after her first candid Christmas with him where her mother had teased the photos as mugshots – Rory swore she would never be photographed bare faced again.

"Which one do you want to open first? The biggest or the smallest?" Colin held his son as he pointed to packages on and under the tree. Rory smiled at the scene before her, she was tired, growing a person will do that, but she wouldn't miss this moment for the world.

"Well here I am boys, let's see what Santa left for us." She took note of the mud tracks by the fire and some loose pine needles as well as ash by the gifts. She shook her head and smiled, she knew Finn's handy work when she saw it.

She sat on the couch in her red velvet gown chosen special for this morning it had a deep white collar perfect for snuggling into. Her boys were sorting gifts, some which hadn't been there when they had gone to sleep, 'Finn, she grinned – he was such the perfect godfather'. What is first boys?"

Evan grabbed a gift wrapped in an unskilled fashion."Here mommy – this is for you – I made it in school; I hope you like it." His eyes were wide with hope.

Rory unwrapped the paper to reveal a plaster of his hand print trimmed with lace and ready to hang by a deep blue ribbon and she smiled widely, "Oh! It is the best gift ever, your sweet little hand – I will treasure it forever." She kissed his head and dabbed at her tears taking a sip of the chicory finding the taste not so appalling as it once was.

The gifts continued to flow from the tree as if it were a veritable cornucopia, the sun was finally up and her little man had passed out drunk from his bounty. Colin had swept the debris and what was left under the tree was for the guests later to arrive. Rory yawned it was barely seven and no guests were expected until noon. Colin picked up the sleeping boy and waved her to follow, he laid their son in his bed and placed a kiss upon his head then took her hand and lead her back to their bed. She slipped off the robe and returned to the bed as he snugged up behind her in spoon fashion and kissed her shoulder.

He gently stroked her hip, "When do you think Finn was here?"

"Probably after we shut the lights, we never should have given him a key or the gate code." She chuckled, even with kids of his own the night owl finds ways to play Santa every year; at least this time he noted the tiny scotch bottles we left on the tree after his tirade last year. He was such a dear and true friend. She snugged into her husband and drifted back to sleep in happy contentment.

Rory awoke for the second time that day, this time feeling a bit more rested, she gently shook her husband, "Colin, our guests will be arriving in an hour we over slept, time to get ready."

Colin rolled onto his back, "Why are we hosting this year, we did it last year?"

She tugged at him, "Because our child is the youngest, everyone agreed that who ever has the youngest child should host so the family is more comfortable and the child can be in their own bed at a reasonable time and the parents can stay up hosting." She stripped bare and turned from him, "Join me in the shower or miss out all day." That got him up and bare and with her in the shower before the day began.

RCRCRCRCRCRCRCR

Rory enjoyed the fracas that was Christmas with friends and family, she welcomed each as they arrived with gifts, treats and beverages. Her mom, dad, Gigi, Logan, Lane, their 4 children, Sookie, Jackson, their children and lastly Finn with Stephanie and their children, a happy noisy bunch. She was wearing a sleeveless velvet gown that flowed over her knees and ballet flats, her hair flowed in soft curls.

"Aunty Rory, up" Annabelle - Logan's youngest reached her arms towards her favorite aunt. Rory obliged and the girl allowing her to wrap her legs around her middle. The child snugged into her and caressed her scarred arm. "Aunty, you have an owie." She leaned in and kissed it, "Does it hurt?" Her innocent inquiry was a surprise.

"No baby, it did a long time ago, but it is so much better now." She kissed the child on top of her head, "Did Santa bring you every thing you asked for?"

She nodded, "I even got Barbie's dream house, and a car! I was so surprised that daddy said I could drive it in the front of the house, but he or mommy have to be there."

"Wow a car, that is special, someone must have been extra good this year." Rory laughed, she and Lane had found the adorable pink beetle and decided to spurge on it for the determined little miss. "Are you going to let your brothers drive too?"

"No, I'm gonna race 'em they got jeeps!" she laughed and wiggled to be let down, Rory obliged and soon the little bounder was regaling another guest.

Tristan had been close enough to hear the exchange, "You handled that well, not your first effort I guess." he handed her a sparkling cider.

"Okay, did Colin tell you?" She scoffed gently.

"Tell me what? He handed me this and said it was for you; is there something to tell?" He quirked his brow at her.

"You'll know soon enough, hush now mom just got to the present." She turned to watch her mothers reaction.

Lorelai jumped up and gave her the biggest hug, "I can't believe it, I thought you were through. I can't with to help you with the new nursery." Soon there were congratulations all around and Evan along with the other younger children were looking at the adults with puzzlement, she turned and scooped up her grandson, "You are going to be an excellent big brother! Are you excited?"

The boys eyes went wide, "A big BROTHER! Santa got me a brother or sister – where are they?"

"Well for right now they are in mommy's tummy, but they will be here in June just in time for summer." Lorelai cooed, the boy squirmed to get down and as soon as he hit the ground he was at his mother's side begging to be lifted.

"Mommy, did you hear that, I am going to be a BIG BROTHER just like Steve and Kwan and Riley and...his rant was reduced by a peck from Rory.

"I know baby, it's just exciting isn't it." She kissed him again and allowed Colin too take him, glad he noticed her small wince, it didn't hurt often but when she exerted herself the old injury reminder her of its presence.

CRCRCRCRCCRRCR

The guests had all left and Rory was lying against Colin on the sofa, as he caressed her shoulders, "When did it start to ache again, I thought the last surgery and the therapy were helping."

Rory sighed, "I told you from the start it would never be better, I lost too much muscle when the removed the fragment, all the surgery did was reduce the scar tissue and that helped a bit to improve my mobility; the therapy helps the other muscles accommodate, but I will always have the injury, at least I only have the dreams under extreme stress and you are a master at helping me calm. I don't think Evan is affected and with luck; little no-name will be as fortunate. She sat up and turned to face him, I'm not sorry you know, I mean do I wish I hadn't been injured – hell yes, but I wouldn't trade that part of my life for anything – not even a healthy arm – not even you."

He sighed and stood offering his hand, "I would want you another way. Let's get the two of you to bed, you have had a big day."

They turned and looked at the tableau before them, the last remnants of Christmas day,the lights still twinkled but gone were the piles of gifts and mini bottle ornaments, the stockings were empty and left on the floor, a few scattered glasses and plates remained, he draped his arm over her. "Rory, I love you, more every day; and with you Christmas is always; just not just this chaotic, every time I wake with you beside me the day is a gift. A gift I could have lost but that was restored to me - and every day with you my heart is filled with the warmth of your love." He turned her to face him and kissed her with all he had in his heart. "Merry Christmas baby, I am happy you came home."

 **End**

A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! I hope you enjoyed my story and I wish you all great joy and prosperity in the coming year!


End file.
